I Will Find Out
by DejaLawsfordBirthdayDragneel
Summary: After joining the Fairy Tail Guild, Lucy felt like she was on Cloud 9. She couldn't be happier, until she saw one girl in particular hugging Natsu, him hugging back. Lucy questioned Natsu about it, only to get the response that they were only close friends. Lucy knew that what Natsu said was a lie, for it was, but Lucy was determined to uncover the truth, and why Natsu lied...
1. Mistakes and Lies

**A/N: Hello..! Thank you taking the time to try to read my story. :o**

**Sorry if it's complete and utter shit, I can't exactly blame you.**

**This is a Natsu/OC story that's rated M for Adult Language, Adult Themes and Content, don't like OC stories or Lemons, then please don't read.**

**Want to see my OC? I made her digitally. :) It's on deviant art, just search my username, ' ortnum' and you will find her on my profile, ( Her name is Penny Radmacher ). So yeah. :P**

**So, in order to make this a Natsu/OC fan fiction, I wanted the plot to be the same, I kind of have to squeeze the OC character into the actual plot of Fairy Tail, and not only is that going to be hard, but it's going to be even more challenging, considering I'm on like- episode 6 of Fairy Tail at the moment, so yeah. I know its sort of bad to make a fan fiction of the anime I'm hardly 6 episodes into, yes, yes, I know it'll be tough, but I just am going to update this fan fiction more, as I watch more of Fairy Tail, so yeah. c:**

**This fanfic starts from episode 2 of Fairy Tail, after the Guild started to fight, btw. It basically jumps right into the story. cc:**

**Anways, lets do this shit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Penny would be a character in it. :P**

**Alright, lets do this. :)**

* * *

**3rd Person POV: Lucy**

After witnessing Mirajane being crushed by the large man, having to smack a object against the attractive naked guy, being carried bridal-style by the man with the puffy jacket, witnessing _him _being upper-cutted by the _same_ large man falling out of the puffy jacket guy's arms, and witnessing the large man behind kicked by Natsu, Lucy attempted to help Marijane, trying to avoid the fighting around her. Making the mistake of stepping back, Lucy stepped on a shoe and Lucy turned around just in time to see a girl throwing a guy off of her, and the girl whipped around and glared harshly at Lucy, causing Lucy to gulp, as she looked her over.

She dressed differently from everyone else, dressed in tight jeans, and a grey sleeveless shirt that showed her toned stomach. She had red and white suspenders, one dangling at its side, and the other nearly slipping off her shoulder, most likely from the fight she was in. She also wore red and white shoes on her feet. She has brown untamed, curly hair that hung and curled around her face yet reached down to her waist, and an oversized red hat set backwards on top of her head. Not only did she have sharp teeth, but what inwardly shocked Lucy was her eye color. More like her eye _colors. _It seemed as though her eyes were something you would find if you were to go mining for gold and such, for one of her eyes were the color and as beautiful as a diamond, the other, it's beauty bearing no difference than the other eye's beauty, it being the color of an emerald.

" Oi, I'd 'otta beat you to a pulp for stepping on my shoe, girly." The girl growled, taking a step towards Lucy, causing Lucy to stumble back away from the angry girl. Lucy didn't know why the girl would threaten her just for a shoe. _The whole guild did break into a fight after Natsu kicked one person in the face, so I can't exactly question what any of the people in here would do..._Lucy thought. Just as the girl was grabbed by someone else, throwing punches at that person, Lucy grabbed Happy, him having a sign around his neck that read ' shield '.

" Do they always fight like this?!" Lucy cried.

" Uh-huh." Happy spoke, not fazed by the brawl the Guild were having.

Lucy closed her eyes." You don't seem worried!"

Then, a tall and large black monster stamp his foot down, and Lucy stared at the thing with a horrified expression.

" Could you fools stop bickering like children?" It spoke, with a loud gruff voice.

" It's huge!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at it with the same facial look. Looking back at the people, Lucy saw the whole Guild was froze. It seemed as though someone could take that literally, for they people still were in the same position, with the same look on their faces. The Magic Circles they created were gone. She even saw the girl whose shoe she accidentally stepped on, frozen in place too,her fist just about to slam into another girl's face. Lucy could have sworn someone had coughed, too.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here, Master!" Mirajane, spoke with a smile on her face, and Lucy whipped around, to Mirajane, shocked, and making the black monster look at her too.

" Did you say Master?!"

A loud laugh was heard, and Lucy looked to see it was Natsu's laugh, as he stood boldly with his hands on his hips and feet spread apart." Hey, take about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round-" Natsu was cut off, by the large monster's foot coming down on him, squashing Natsu like an insect.

" Well, seems like we have a new recruit." The monster looked at Lucy.

" Yes sir!" Lucy squeaked.

The monster let out a loud roar, and Lucy stared dumbstruck at it, as the large, black monster grew smaller, and smaller, until it became, a tiny man, even smaller than Lucy herself.

Lucy let out a cry of surprise, as the little old man looked up at her with a hand raised." Nice to meet ya'!"

" He's tiny! Is this guy really in charge here?"

" Of course he is! Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov!" Mirajane explained with hands clasped behind her back.

Lucy watched as Makarov turned around, and flipped towards a railing, only to miss, and hit his lower back on it, recovering and standing atop of it. He cleared his throat, and Lucy listened in awe, as Makarov spoke to the whole Guild, about how much trouble they cause him, making some people around her, look in shame. She also watched on, as Makarov burned the papers he held into flames, tossing it, as Natsu jumped and caught it in his mouth. After listening to the whole speech, Makarov held up one finger.

" And that's what makes us number 1!" Makarov cheered, causing everyone else to reciprocate his actions, and Lucy giggled.

After getting her stamp, Lucy couldn't contain her excitement for the life of her. She has gotten into the Fairy Tail Guild, and she felt as though she could die happy. _Speaking of happy... _Lucy thought to herself, looking for Natsu, only to see him hugging a girl so tight, almost as if his life depended on it, his face buried in the girl's red hat. Lucy's eyes widened to see emerald and diamond colored eyes staring back at her with a heated glare from the girl who Natsu were hugging, and Lucy noticed it was the same girl whose shoe she stepped on. The glare from the girl could have been transformed into words, saying, ' I dare you to come over here and speak to him '. Lucy just stood back, and waited until they were done embracing each other. When the two finally did, the girl pulled back, speaking softly to Natsu with a light smile on her face, her arms fingers intertwined behind Natsu's neck, and he just looked on at her, with his hands on her waist.

Lucy's heart swelled at the sight despite the death glare the girl gave her, and she couldn't help but think they were cute, but she decided to ask Natsu later, if the two were together. After a moment, the girl hugged Natsu once more, before taking off, out of the Guild, and Natsu stared at the Mission board.

Lucy took that as her chance to inform the salmon-haired guy of her recruiting of part of the Fairy Tail Guild." Hey Natsu! Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!" She squealed.

" Oh yeah? That's cool, welcome to the Fairy Tail Guild, Looney." Natsu spoke, and Lucy could hear the slight depression in his voice, mostly covered up by boredom, but she couldn't help but feel anger towards the guy.

" The name's Lucy!" She growled, irked by the him.

After reuniting the man with his son, Romeo and being thanked, as Natsu, Lucy, and Happy walked back to the Fairy Tail Guild, Lucy couldn't help but think how much she loved this place, besides how rowdy everyone could be.

Through the comfortable silence, Lucy remembered a red hat, and red/white suspenders, and a pair of diamond and emerald colored eyes that made her shiver, but she remembered what she planned to ask Natsu.

" Oh, Natsu..?" Lucy cut through the silence, making the salmon-haired guy look over at her.

" What is it?" He responded.

" Well, earlier I saw you hugging a girl before she left.. Is that your..?" Lucy saw out of the corner of her eye, Natsu tensing up.

" Of course not." He frowned, catching onto what she meant.

" Oh. Is she a cousin, or close friend?" Lucy wasn't stupid, for she knew only couples would linger on a hug like that, but then again two people who liked each other a lot would do so too.

" Just a close friend." He spoke simply, noticeably trying to avoid the question at hand.

" Oh, how did you meet her?" She asked, eager to get Natsu to tell the truth.

" Well..." Natsu folded his arms behind his head, as Happy silently smiled knowingly.

**-Flashback to a few years ago.-**

**Natsu's POV**

_" Thank you so much." I heard a smooth voice speak, and I cut out of my conversation with someone else, to look behind me to where the voice came from, not familiar with it, and I looked at a girl that looked around my age._

_She wore a black sleeveless top, with golden designs imprinted at the top, a black short pleated skirt that came around her mid-thigh that had golden designs around the pleated parts, black boots that were also decorated with golden __designs. She had short brown untamed hair that stopped at her jaw, and curled around her face. But my eyes widened as I took in the two different colors of her eyes. One were the color of a diamond, the other the color of an emerald. She had curves beyond what women would die for, and I felt a little pity for her, at the unwanted attention she must get for them. Nevertheless she's beautiful, but I quickly adverted my eyes when she caught me staring._

_" Ahh, don't worry about it. Welcome to the Guild." I heard Makarov speak to her. I turned to look at the girl as she walked over to the job board, staring at it, looking it over. She's new...? I noticed then, the light purple colored Fairy Tail mark on her arm in the same position as mine._

_I decided to go over to her and welcome her, only to stop in my tracks when someone else got to her. Leaning a hand against the job board, and crossing an ankle over the other, the man looked at her with a perverted grin on his face, and I unconsciously clenched my fists together, at the sight of him looking her curves over._

_His lips moved indicating he was speaking to her, and I watched as she took a step back as his lips curved into a dirty grin. A moment after, everyone in the Guild gasped as the girl punched the man's jaw, sending him flying back, and crashing into someone else, and my eyes widened at the girl's strength. The guy the other crashed into got mad, and the two fought, and it soon turned into a Guild brawl. The girl snatched a paper off of the board, and stormed out of the place avoiding flying objects, kicks, and hits. I couldn't help but wonder what the man said to her, but I knew that it wasn't something she liked._

_Before I could think more of the situation, I was hit with an object, which caused me to soon join the brawl, before everyone was stopped by Makarov._

_It's been at least a week since I've seen the girl around, and even though I have no clue what job she took so i couldn't know how long it should take, I couldn't help but feel worried that it's taking longer than what the Mission was supposed to take. _

_I worried too late, for after I was done mentally panicking, she walked through the doors, with an expressionless look on her face, and she walked over to the bar. I looked at her as she ordered a large beer, gulping at it, and my eyes widened- she didn't even stop to breath as she finished it, asking for another._

_She gulped down another, and when she asked for more, I decided to go over to her, and sit next to her._

_" Hi, are you new to the Guild?" I asked, and she just looked at me with a glare, before shrugging._

_I frowned slightly." Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"_

_" Like you would care." She scoffed, gulping down the next beer, and I was surprised to see her not drunk in the slightest, at the constant drinking._

_" I do care. If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here next to you, making small talk to see if you're alright."_

_She looked over at me." You don't care, you just want to try to get with me, like others here." She rolled her eyes._

_" It's not true, not all guys here are bad and want women for their body. The rest of us don't even want," I curled my index and middle fingers up and down at the word ' want '," Women in that way. We just want simple relationships."_

_She raised her eyebrows." Are you one of those guys..?"_

_I blushed, looking away, and scratched my salmon-colored hair." W-Well, I mean, I don't exactly want a relationship, I-I mean do but I mean I- d-d-" I stuttered._

_" How do I know you're not lying. I've heard this all before, I'm not stupid."_

_" Well, you do have a fair point, so I can't exactly blame you for your caution. So, I'm telling you now you don't have to believe me. But believe that I care if you're sad or depressed or not because it's the gentleman thing to do. Well, at least I think.." I frowned, deep in thought as to wether or not, that would be gentlemen-like, but my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a light giggle, and I looked to see it was her. Her lips were curled slightly, as she shook her head, her curls shaking with her._

_" You're cute." She stuck a hand out towards me." I'm Penny Radmacher."_

_I blushed, looking at her hand, before shaking it, blushing even more at the softness of her skin." Natsu Dragneel. It's a pleasure." I smiled softly at her, and she returned it._

**-End of FlashBack-**

**3rd Person POV**

" We got into a fight once, and soon became friends." Natsu simply lied.

Natsu and Penny didn't exactly want anyone to know of his relationship between him and her, despite the rare PDA they sometimes show. If they were asked, they would just say that they are close friends. Of course everyone else would buy it and just think no more of it. Except for Lucy. She didn't buy it one bit.

" So, what's her name?" Lucy asked, glancing at Natsu.

" Penny." He replied.

" Where is she now?"

" On a mission." Natsu narrowed his eyes at Lucy, feeling challenged.

" What's her favorite color?"

" Red."

" Why does she dress differently?"

" Because she likes to stand out."

" Is her breasts bigger than mine?" Lucy just thought of it, randomly.

" By a long shot, yes." Natsu smirked.

" You seem to have all the answers." Lucy stopped walking, and crossed her arms over her chest.

" You seem to have all the questions." Natsu replied, reciprocating Lucy's actions.

" Alright then..." Lucy squinted her brown eyes at Natsu, before she continued to walk. _I'm going to find out the truth about them, one way or another. _Lucy thought, as they arrived at the Guild.

* * *

**Aaaaannnddddd, There you have Chapter 1 of my Fairy Tail story! I hope you all liked it, this isn't a prologue, I just didn't want to waste my time making a long long chapter to a story no one likes, that's kind of why chapter 1 of all my fan fictions are short, so yeah.**

**I just need to know if people like it, before I can actually make longer chapters, and get more into it, so yeah. :P**

**So, with ****that, thank you for reading! I really really do appreciate it. :) The other Fairy Tail members will be introduced in the next bit of chapters or so, so yes. :P**

**Thank you all, once again, and if you like Death Note, go read my Mello/OC Fanfiction.**

**Buh bye, lots of love. xox**


	2. Erza's Back!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the Favs and Follows and Reviews for the first chapter, I thought like- no one was going to like this story, but apparently not.**

**It means a lot to see people like this story, so once again, thank you!**

**I'm currently on Episode 52 of Fairy Tail, and.. wow. Just wow. So good. ;-; The episode where Lucy thought Natsu was gonna confess his love to her, only to find out that he needed Virgo to dig up a treasure chest filled with embarrassing pictures of the members of the Guild that Makarov buried away... That got me so hard. I couldn't stop laughing, Natsu is a stupid frickin idiot, but you gotta love him, and those 3 guys playboy guys... So annoying. Especially the leader guy, the small man with the err... expressed David Hasselhoff sort of face...? Yeah. Him. e_e****  
**

**And just because it took me awhile to update this chapter, please don't go thinking all my updates will be like this.. :)**

**It's not Writer's Block, it's just I'm working on a Death the Kid/OC Fanficton ( I love Oc stories ), I'm working on an actual book, I was on a powerful Levi Ackerman high,and I was like going berserk on searching fan fictions, one shots and pictures about and of that sexy badass man, but now I've gotten into Eren x reader and Annie, Hanji, and Sarah x reader yuri so yeah ( Don't jude me please, haha ). Plus, I'm a lazy fatty that does nothing but eat, sleep, draw, write, play computer games and whatnot.**

**Also, to anyone who wonders what type of magic Penny uses you will find out in later chapters.**

**So once again...**

_******Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Penny would be a character in it. :P**_

**Go ahead, and read now, my author note torture is over!**

**P.S., While reading back on Chapter 1, I realized that I was calling the request board, the ' mission board ' like this is some Kim Possible shit. But yeah...**

* * *

**3rd Pov: Lucy**

Lucy sat up in her bed, stretching out with a slight smile, her pink transparent curtains blowing in the wind that came into her place.

Getting out of her bed, loving the smell of a new morning, she hopped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade down her body. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her naked form, and dried her hair, thinking to herself of how good she did with her home, and how pretty it was.

Eager to enjoy a nice morning, all her hopes came to a halt, when she Natsu and Happy in her living room, with trash surrounding them, and Happy eating fish. Yet, they both had bright smiles on their faces waving to her as if the trash surrounding them weren't even there.

Lucy screamed." My bedroom!"

After that, she kicked Natsu and Happy square in the cheek, crushing them against the wall." You get the heck out of here, you jerks!'

" Jeez, we just came over to check out your new pad." Natsu held his cheek, pouting at Lucy.

" Aye." Happy agreed with a bruise on his head.

" Oh yeah? Well, what you call checking out, I call barging in! And I'm pretty sure the police would call it breaking and entering." She pointed a finger accusingly at Natsu and Happy.

" Eh, we're just trying to be friendly." Natsu approached her.

" This is a big invasion of my privacy." She looked away, with an irked look on her face." Lets try to keep it this way, alright!" She yelled at Happy, as he scratched at her belongings.

" Hey, whats all this?" Natsu wondered, as he gripped a stack of papers.

Lucy gasped." Their mine!" She yelled, kicking Natsu away.

" So you just kicked me in the face, over nothing?" He questioned.

" Yeah! Maybe I did! Now could you please go home?!"

Natsu gave her an opened mouth, sharp-toothed smile." Oh, but your place is way more interesting!"

" I hate boys!" Lucy cried loudly.

* * *

After destroying Everlou's mansion, and meeting up with the request owner, Natsu, Happy and Lucy were already on their way back to the Guild. Disappointed that Natsu and Happy didn't take the reward, yet happy to be back, as they made their way back to the Guild, Lucy felt the strangest feeling of Deja Vuu. Walking back from a request from the request board alongside Natsu and Happy, and Penny back on her mind, Lucy held her tongue, already knowing that if she were to pester Natsu of it, he would come up with lies.

" There is something fishy going on with those two, I just know it!" Lucy exclaimed, to Plue, her most recent Silvered Keyed Spirit, as she sat with her legs crossed on the bed, Plue shivering as usual in front of her." Why does he need to lie, though? What's so bad about a relationship, that they need to hide it? Or maybe they aren't in a relationship. Maybe, their actually brother and sister!" Lucy gasped." Brothers and sisters hug like that if they would be apart from each other, and Natsu said that Penny was off on a request, so that has to be it! All that thinking for nothing, I feel so stupid." Lucy laughed, content with her discovery, which from the Narrator's Prespective is false, which is true, if what were just typed failed in confusing you.

She let out a sigh, with a content smile." I don't even know why I'm stressing myself over what's going on with those two. Like I'm Sherlock Holmes or something." Lucy laughed, her head, as she laid down." Nighty night, Plue..." She yawned as she closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**First Person POV: Penny**

" That took shorter than expected..." I grumbled to myself, as I stretched out my arm, letting them drop to fold behind my head." I could have sworn that the job said it would take about three or four days, I'm not even sure if that was 24 hours."

I sighed, moving my arms to cross them over my chest. _I can't wait to pay my rent. It's been a while since I last paid it off, and I don't want to lose my place... Then I wouldn't be able to cook any food for Natsu! _I whimpered, slightly to myself. _Of course I wouldn't have anywhere to stay, but I care more about what Natsu eats more than I care for a home. _ _I swear, he needs to stop eating that damn fish he and Happy catches. One day, he's going to get a disease from one of the things. _I rolled my eyes, with a frown as I pushed through the doors of the Guild.

" Welcome back, Penny! You're done with the job already?" Mirajane smiled, as I walked over to the bar, that she stood behind.

" Yeah. The job said that the town people had belongings that went missing, and turns out it was some bird or something that was taking their stuff. All in all, even though I've been away only for about a third of a day, it feels like I've been gone for at least a week." I sighed, clonking my head down on the counter in front of me.

" Aw, cheer up Penny." Mirajane slid me a bottle of water, and I thanked her, quickly twisting the top open gulping down the refreshing liquid." Well, at least you have Natsu to come back to..." She trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows in a mischievous manner.

" How did I forget about him that fast! I was just thinking of him before I arrived!" I huffed, grumpily gulping down more water.

Mirajane giggled behind her hand." Well, he's over there talking to Lucy." I froze in place, and glared.

" This Lucy person better be a guy with a girl name, otherwise who is she." I growled, slamming the bottle onto of the counter, causing water to splash up and onto of the counter.

Not affected by my drastic change in attitude, her smile still on her face, she pointed behind me, and sure enough, I saw a head of salmon-colored hair, and a blonde girl with her arms folded over the table with her head dipped inside the space in between. Shooting up from my chair, I stomped over to them, and when I reached them, I threw my arms around Natsu, snuggling my nose against his neck.

" Natsu!" I squealed in excitement, laughing with the need to kill a certain blonde-haired girl on my mind.

" W-What? Oh, Penny!" Natsu yelled, laughing as he turned in his seat to return my hug." I missed you, even though you've been gone for not even a day!" He smiled brightly.

" Penny!" Happy shouted, colliding into me, giving my breasts a hug, rather than me.

" Happy!" I cheered chuckling slightly, flicking his head in a warning to lay off the hug.

" Penny, we want you to meet someone. This girl right here is Lucy, and she's new to the guild! Lucy this is my close friend that we were talking about, Penny!" Natsu laughed, and I shifted my head to glare intensely at the frightened girl.

" U-Uhh, it's n-n-n-n-nice to m-meet yo-ou, Penny!" Lucy squeaked, and I bowed my head allowing my eyes to flutter shut, letting an irked look cross my face.

* * *

**First Person POV: Lucy**

_Not only do I have no money to pay my rent, but I'm most likely going to get beaten up by this girl, the person whose shoe I stepped on. Why is this only happening to me...?_ I mentally cried.

" Penny, we want you to meet someone. This girl right here is Lucy, and she's new to the guild! Lucy this is my close friend that we were talking about, Penny!" Natsu laughed, and I squeaked as Penny glared at me. _Close friends, my butt. How long do they plan to keep that up?_

I mentally gulped." U-Uhh, it's n-n-n-n-nice to m-meet yo-ou, Penny!" I squeaked out, and Penny lowered her head, closing her eyes, but I can tell by the look on her face, she's not exactly having a happy-go-lucky time with my presence.

" Hey Luce you ok? Why are you talking like that?" Natsu looked concerned at me, and I saw Penny's fists noticeably clench at her side. _Natsu... Out of all the times you could have spoken the nickname you gave me, why do it at this very moment when I need you to not, say it?!_

" I-I should go so I won-" As I began to stand up not wanting to have my blood splashed on Penny's hands, Penny reached over the table suddenly, clenching my wrist harshly, causing me to flinch.

" No, stay. You're new to the Guild, so its automatically my job to make you as _comfortable_ here as possible." _Well, if I were your boss for this so called job, I would have long fired you! _I mentally cried." Welcome!"

" Th-thank you." I stuttered out.

" Well, isn't this lovely." We all heard a voice, and turned to see it were Gray." Welcome back, Penny." Grey chuckled, as he slung an arm around Penny's shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around him, smiling. _Or maybe she's with Gray... Or possibly both Natsu and Gray at the same tim- What's gotten into me?!_

" Don't go getting any ideas, pervy clown." Natsu growled.

" You looking for a fight, flame brain..?" Grey growled as his arms were suddenly unwrapped around Penny, clashing foreheads with Natsu. When they started an insult war, I took that as my chance to fix things with Penny.

" H-Hey, Pen-" I was cut off when Penny turned around, gripping me by the collar pulling me so that my nose collided into hers.

" Listen blondie. That fire dragon slayer right there? He's not yours. So stop trying to be a prostitute, trying to seduce him or whatever your_ kind_ does." Penny sneered, with a heavy set glare on her face, and I looked at her with shock on my face. _Okay, maybe they aren't siblings. They're definitely dating! She's so protective!_

I shook the though from my head, to return my glare back to the heterochromic eyed girl before me." Now look, you! I don't know what's your problem, and why for some reason in particular you have one with me, but you need to solve it, alright,?!" I yelled, and the girl's face turned from anger, to beyond furious, and I instantly regretted what I said. _If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under... _I gulped. _This girl has major anger issues!_

" Guys! I have bad news!" Loke suddenly burst threw the doors of the Guild, howling." Erza's on her way back!"

Everyone in the Guild started to panic." Oh man. Just saying her name makes the whole Guild freak out!" I looked around at everyone, the situation with Penny quickly gone from my mind.

" Well, she is the strongest wizard we've got in Fairy Tail. She's more than a bit intimidating." Mirajana stated with that permanent smile on her face.

Everyone stopped, looking towards the closed doors, as loud steps were heard." That has to be her." Penny grumbled, shivering, as she sat at one of the tables.

" It sounds like footsteps." Macao implied.

" The air is so still..." I heard someone speak, as the footsteps grew louder.

" Jeez, with these kind of reactions she would seem like some sort of demon or something." I sweat-dropped. The thought of Erza being a giant monster terrorizing villages came back to my mind." I'm so scared!" I squeaked, as a figure came into view from the sunlight beyond the Guild hall.

The figure, who were a woman that I guessed to be Erza, set down the heavy object she were carrying, and I blinked." I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?"

" Oh, she's pretty.." I blushed, placing a hand onto my warm cheeks.

" Welcome back, Erza. The Master is at a conference right now." Mirajane greeted her.

" I see." Erza nodded her head.

" So uh, whats the enormous thing you got there?" A guy asked her.

" Its the horn of a monster I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it, and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

" No, not at all!" The guy and his companion spoke, scared.

As Cana and Macao spoke to themselves, I blinked once more. _She's definitely not like anything I imagined._

" Now listen up!" Erza's voice suddenly called, causing most people of the Guild to be startled." I heard a few things on the road. Word is, Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble lately. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do." Erza turned to Cana, who were doing her usual thing, chugging down a barrel of alcohol.

" Cana!" Erza called suddenly, causing the alcohol-infatuated girl to freeze." You need to start controlling your drinking. Wakaba, You need to get rid of that filthy habit of yours." She motioned to the pipe hanging from his mouth." Nab. I suspected I'd find you dawdling in front of the request board, just pick a job!" She yelled, at the sheepish man." Vijiteer you need to take your dancing outside. Macao." Erza caused Macao to flinch. She looked at him, before sighing.

" I don't even know where to begin with you. You've cause so much trouble, I think I should just give up." She muttered, putting a hand to her forehead.

" Please just says something!" He demanded, frightened.

" Wow. She's really tearing into everyone. It's like she's taking over." I said.

" Well that's Erza for ya'!" Happy responded.

" Even if she's kind of bossy, she's saner than anyone else here. I don't understand why everyone is so afraid of her."

" Penny!" Her loud voice called, causing Penny to snap her head up from having her head in between her arms on the table, drool etched on her right cheek, and sleep evident on her face. I halted for a moment, in disbelief. _She's sleep?! She was just __awake and angry a minute ago!_

" Look at yourself. You're always sleeping like an elderly person, you need to get more sleep!" Erza spoke." And fix your hat properly on top of your head, and stop placing it backwards like you're some sort of thug."

Penny gulped." Yes sir! I-I mean Ma'am." She squeaked, sliding the bill of her hat around to have it in front of her head, instead of in the back.

" Are Natsu and Gray here?" She asked.

" Aye!" Happy called.

I turned to see Natsu and Gray, over thrown around each other's shoulders, and fingers intertwined in front of them, with nervous looks on their faces." H-Hey, Erza. We're just hanging out, like good friends tend to do." Gray said timidly.

" Aye!" Natsu agreed, feelings no different from Gray's.

" Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!" I cried.

" That's great. I'm quite pleased to see you two getting along so well. However, its natural for even the best of friends to lock horns ever now and then." She crossed her arms over her chest, with a smirk on her face.

" Well, I wouldn't say we're the best of friends." Gray said.

" Aye." Natsu rasped out.

" Whats gotten into Natsu?!" I cried again.

" He's scared. A few years ago, he challenged Erza to a fight, and he got beat up pretty bad." Mirajana said.

" After that, she found Gray walking around naked so she beat him up pretty badly too." Macao said grinning.

" Lets not forget, she even beat up Loke once when he tried to hit on her." Cana said, leaning her cheek onto her hand." He totally deserved it though."

" I can't say I blamed her..." I sighed.

" Natsu and Gray, I need you two to do me favor." Erza said, speaking up again, as they both ditched their phony display of friendship." While traveling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would ask the Master about it, but apparently he's not here and its a matter of upmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here, and I can really use your help. You too, Penny." Penny snapped her head up from her arms again, nodding her head in an understand manner, and she gazed worriedly, yet weary at Natsu and Gray.

The two looked at each other, as the Guild members started to chatter lowly amongst themselves." We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Third Person POV: All**

_Me and Natsu... _Gray thought.

_On the same team...? _Natsu finished Gray's thought, as they both sneered at each other.

" Erza, Penny, Natsu, and Gray all on the same team...? I'd never thought I'd see that coming." Lucy looked at Mirajane." This could be- the most powerful group Fairy Tail has ever seen!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Natsu yelled out loudly." I hate this, teaming up with you is the worst idea, ever!"

" Yeah, tell me about it, Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along." An aura of ice and fire surrounded the bickering two, causing bystanders to stare longly at the two.

" Hey, why don't you two stop it for once..." Penny groaned, removing her suspenders from her shoulders.

" Lets just sit here, and pretend we don't know them." Lucy spoke, as Plue shivers, like usual, in her lap, and Happy feeding on fish.

* * *

**OMGGGGG. Finally, I am finished. :DDD**

**I laughed so hard, when I was going back to watch this episode, when Erza was telling everyone off. :P**

**In case you want to go back and watch that episode, but don't recall which one it was, it was episode 5.**

**So, thank you for reading, it really means a lot, and for the next update, I'll try not to take 20 something days to make the next chapter. :S**

**If you like Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler then go read my Sebastian/OC Fanfiction ( If you're a reader from that fan fiction, just know I didn't forget about it. :P)**

**If you like Death Note, don't read my Mello/OC Fanfiction. ;-; I haven't updated since the 18th of August, and in my Doc Manager Chapter 2 is at 300 something words, so... yeah. xDl**

**And if you like Bleach, PLEASE don't read my Grimmjow/OC Lemon OneShot, unless you really really like Grimmjow. The lemon is detailed, but not much to it.**

**If you like High School, Drama, Cute, and Funny Animes, then go watch Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! .**

**If you like Horror, Suspense, Animes, Tragedy yet has a good storyline, go watch Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**

**SO BLEH BLEH ASDFGHJKL I'M HUNGRY Byeeeeee! :)**


	3. The Beaver

**But guys, I'm not going to continue with the Fairy Tail storyline.**

**I don't know. I thought it over, thinking maybe I can say, ' Hey, why don't I start over the whole fanfic from my own plot! ^.^ ', but then I was like, ' Maybe I shouldn't do that. '**

**But, indeed I am going to make my own storyline, starting from when they are in the train. So, instead of the thing with Erigor and Dark Lullaby or whatever it is, its going to be my own thing from now on because I have to admit the original story line is kind of a bother to type so I can almost imagine its no different to read.**

**SO. Thank you to those who reviewed in the second chapter, and thanks to those who favorited and followed since then, and thank you to my original favorites and followers and reviewers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, lets not forget...**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Penny would be a character in it. :P**

**Now read on, my fellow Readers. =w=**

* * *

**3rd Person POV: All**

" Come on, don't puke on me, Natsu!" Penny whined, pushing Natsu's head away from her lap, causing him to land on the floor with a loud thunk." Puke on Happy."

" What?! Why me?" Happy exclaimed, making Penny laugh.

" Cats puke all the time, and it sometimes gets on themselves, so I figured since you're a cat you won't mind getting a little dirty. Plus, you can just lick the puke off of you."

" Hey, now thats just an insult to cats." Happy huffed.

" It's not an insult if it's true." Penny shrugged.

" Yes it is! That's like telling someone, ' Hey are you afraid of heights, because your zipper is! ', when their zipper is down!"

" Telling someone their zipper is down isn't an insult." Penny scoffed, rolling her eyes.

_Man, Penny may be fierce, but she's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. _Lucy sweat-dropped.

" Can you two stop with all this talk about puke and heights? They don't exactly help me right now." Natsu gagged, spread out not the floor of the train, his nausea arousing as the train went over an odd bump.

" I thought you were afraid of vehicles." Penny reached down, stroking his hair.

" I'm not afraid. They just make me sick." He groaned out.

" Well get better soon, flamebreath." Gray chuckled, placing his feet on Natsu's back, crossing his other ankle over his knee.

" Oh, you're just getting a real kick out of this aren't ya', pervy popsicle." Natsu spat, his cheeks puffed out.

Gray smirked." Very real."

" Droopy Eyes."

" Flame Brain."

" Ice Prin-" Natsu groaned, dropping his head onto the floor.

" Thank god you two, stopped. I'm surprised Erza didn't stop you two." Lucy looked to Erza's spot to see she were gone." W-Where did Erza go?" Lucy panicked.

" Calm down Blondie, I'm sure she would be back soon." Penny let her eyes fall shut.

" I don't remember her getting up." Lucy said." Maybe someone should go look for her."

" I'm telling ya'. It's Erza we're talking about, surely she should be fine." Penny lifted one of her eyelids.

" I still have a bad feeling. I really think we should go look for her."

Gray just rubbed the nape of his neck with furrowed eyebrows, deep in thought.

" Wait! We can't do that!" Natsu shouted, standing up abruptly." What if she's in the bathroom taking a shit!" Natsu whispered harshly, causing Penny to kick him in the back, him returning to his nauseous state.

" We shouldn't go to such stupid assumptions, Natsu." She crossed her arms over her chest.

" What if she's in trouble?" Happy said.

" I say, we go after her!" Lucy stomped to the train doors that held within it, the way to another passenger car.

" Hey, wait. Who says you get to be top dog, and start providing decisions for us eh, Blondie?" Penny asked harshly, standing up as the metal of her suspenders connected at the belt loops clinked together at her waist." Even if she is in trouble, we really shouldn't go looking for her!"

" I have to agree with Penny on that, Lucy. That will hurt Erza's pride." Gray shook his head, as Natsu fidgeted around on the floor, loud groans escaping his mouth.

" But... What if she really does need help. What if she isn't in the bathroom doing her... _business_." Lucy emphasized, squinting her eyes at Natsu.

" And what if she _is_, taking a shit!" Natsu rasped out.

" _What if_ she really _doesn't_ need help. Maybe we're just overreacting." Gray sighed, gazing at the terrain outside of the train flying by.

" Maybe... But, still." Lucy sighed, plopping back down in her seat, that were right next to Erza's. She stared at where Erza once sat." I can't help but feel worried."

" Well, to be honest Blondie." Lucy looked up to Penny, who sighed like Gray." I'm no different. Erza may be Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard, but that doesn't mean she didn't run into big trouble that she can't get out of. I'm worried for her too, but maybe she isn't in trouble after all. Even though I hate to admit it, what if she really is taking a shit..." She trailed off, before clicking her tongue in her mouth." Forget I ever said that."

" It could be the truth." Natsu grumbled, upset that no one agrees with his conclusion.

" I doubt it." Happy hummed.

" Look you guys." Gray looked at his companions." We shouldn't think of the negative. Lets just hope she's alright. Wether she is or not, she would most likely want for us to move on without her. That's just Erza."

" You're right, Gray." Penny leaned back, pulling the bill of her hat down to shade over her eyes, as she let them fall shut, falling into a worried slumber.

* * *

**First Person POV: Penny**

" Penny wake up, before I take your hat and burn it!" My eyes shot open, and I stood up, glaring sleepily.

" I will gauge out your eyeballs and feed it to the fishes if anyone dares to burn my hat!" I snapped, tugging my hat off of my head, attaching it to a belt loop on my jeans.

" Well damn." Gray muttered.

" Since I'm up, lets go, I'm starving! I don't think my hunger will let me walk properly." I whimpered my knees buckling under me, meanwhile Natsu stretched out, making his way over to me.

" Hmph. Hunger isn't the only thing that will keep you from walking properly." Natsu spoke under his breath, winking at me, as he swung my arm over his shoulder.

" Yeah whatever, smart ass." I felt heat prickling at my cheeks.

" Alright, lets go." Gray spoke, as we walked out of the non-moving train, gathering up our belongings." So Erza said that there is a beaver terrorizing some town called FerrisYela, and the locals needed help getting rid of the beaver..."

" What the hell kind of town name is FerrisYela..." I snorted.

" Why does a whole _town _need help getting rid of one damn beaver." Natsu growled." And why does Erza have a bad feeling about a _beaver _."

" That makes no sense, whatsoever." Lucy frowned, putting a thoughtful hand to her chin.

" It doesn't add up." I sighed, wrapping an arm around Natsu's waist. _Erza must have sensed something not right about the beaver, if she were nearly stressing herself over it. I mean, a beaver. Really... _I felt my eyebrow unconsciously twitch out of annoyance." There has to be something wrong with this so called beaver."_  
_

" Or the town itself." Happy pointed out.

" Yeah." Gray pinched the bridge of his nose." I just hope this beaver thing doesn't turn out to be some weird deformed monster that the locals mistake for a beaver or something."

" How does someone mistake a weird deformed monster as a beaver."

" I don't know, but we're going to find out in a bit." Gray said, as we arrived a the town.

* * *

" Excuse me sir." Gray asked an elderly man who stood behind the counter of a hotel, the nearest building to the entrance of FerrisYela." We all are from the Guild, Fairy Tail, and we just happened to stop by this town as we've heard from fellow Guild members that a beaver messes with you guys."

The elderly man gasped." Yes, yes. There is a beaver terrorizing our town. Thank you so much for coming to assist us in our problem, we were just about to request help, but looks like we don't need to."

" No problem, so whats up with a beaver messing with you guys' town." Natsu balled his fists, setting them on his hips.

" Well, ever since FerrisYela has been built, we have been having many problems with beavers. At first, we thought that maybe they are coming from a nearby stream, but we've realized that there is no nearby stream."

" Maybe they are traveling beavers just wanting to eat at your buildings." Lucy said.

The elderly man shook his head." We've came to that answer a while ago, but we have no wooden buildings here, so there is no way the beavers can lust for our buildings."

" Wait, beaver_s_...?" I frowned.

" Yes. There were a group of beavers once, but we managed to get rid of them. Except for one. It was different from the others, and dealt no effect from the traps and such we've laid out. No one has actually seen it properly, because when we would try to see it, it would disappear, its an extremely fast creature. Matter a fact, we've had our doubts if it actually is a beaver." Lucy gasped silently." One of our eldest locals, said it came face to face with it once. You may go ask him for details, if you please. He stays in the small yellow house just at the edge of the forest."

" Alright, we'll be on our way." I nodded my head.

" Thank you, for your help." The elderly man smiled, as we all headed out of the hotel.

" So a beaver that could not even be a beaver. Isn't that something." Natsu folded his arms behind his head.

" It does sound strange. Maybe that's what Erza sensed. At first, I thought that this was just some stupid weakling town that can't get rid of one little beaver, but this really got me." I shrugged.

" Hey, you shouldn't go insulting this town. That's what you get for judging." Lucy pointed out.

" Shut up Blondie, I do what I want." I huffed, when all of a sudden I felt a breeze on my head." What the hell?! Where's my hat!" I screeched, panic in my eyes, searching franticly around for my hat.

" What the..." Gray whispered, looking around." Hey flame brain, you took her hat?"

" What? Why would I do that?" Natsu scowled." Happy?"

" Nuh uh." Happy shook his head." Lucy?"

" N-no.." Lucy shivered." Guys I'm getting scared. What if its the beaver thing..?!"

" It can't be the beaver thing." Gray shook his head.

" The guy did say that the damned thing is fast." Natsu muttered, comforting my upset form. _This has to be the work of that stupid ass beaver thing. I can't believe that it would go out of its way to take my hat. _I growled deeply, yet felt worthless without my red hat. _My head feels so...naked... _I whimpered, into Natsu's chest.

" Come on Penny, we need to get up." Gray sighed." If it _was_ this beaver thing then we shouldn't stay here longer for it to go after the rest of our things."

" B-But... What if I never get it back?" I whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

_Flashback: Third Person POV: Penny_

_" Daddy, whats going on?" A 7 year old Penny looked up at her Father with a large smile on her face. Penny's Father finally looked her way, him choking on sobs, causing her smile to quickly wash away from her face._

_" Why is Daddy crying?" She tugged on his shirt, as he carried her into her room, setting her on the floor in her closet._

_" Daddy isn't sad, darling. Daddy is crying because he's happy. He's happy that he gets to be with mommy." He whispered, stroking his daughter's messy short hair._

_Penny gasped." Really?! Can I go with you?" Penny's dad cried harder._

_" Soon, baby girl. Soon, you can go see mommy. But for now, I want you to be strong and not wish to see mommy okay?" Penny pouted, but nevertheless nodded her head._

_" I love you so much, Penny. Through all of the years of my life, I've never experienced such happiness as being the father of a child as beautiful as you." He whispered, pulling his red hat that he wore everywhere off of his head." Now, Penny look at me. Promise me something, okay?"_

_Penny scratched her cheek, and nodded." I want you to take very good care of this." He set his hat over Penny's head, his heart soaring at the adorable sight of a huge hat on her head, yet his heart breaking knowing this will be the last time he ever gets to see his daughter's face again, for the rest of eternity." Never take it off. Do your best not to take it off, if you have to. If you ever lose this, then tear up your surroundings just to look for it. I want you to cherish my hat, like its the last thing you will do, promise?" Her Father held out his large pinky finger, and Penny smiled, wrapping her tiny pinky around his._

_" I promise, Daddy. With all my heart, I will never take this off for the world." Penny smiled._

_" Good,now listen. Do not leave your closet at all. Someone is going to come by to get you, and that someone won't be me. Just please, whatever you hear, don't leave this closet, okay?"_

_" Yes, I won't leave the closet." She nodded her head firmly._

_" Good girl." Her Father gave her a crushing hug." I love you so much, you will grow into a beautiful woman, I assure it. Place your magic to good use like your mother did, okay? Please, don't be like Daddy and get caught up in the bad guilds. Be a good wizard. Meet good friends, show off your one of a kind magic, find the dragon slayer boy and live a good life with him, okay? Can you do that?"  
_

_" O-Of course I can!" Penny hugged her Father back." I will miss you daddy, but I hope that one day I can be able to find you after you leave."_

_Penny felt her Father quiver." Lets hope you don't find me so soon..." He muttered to himself." Daddy has to go now. I love you, so much."_

_" I love you too, daddy. I will be a good girl, I promise. I will even find the dragon slayer boy and stay close to him, to protect him so he can stay alive so we can live our lives together like we are supposed to!"_

_" Yes. Do that." Her Father gave her one last smile, before standing up." I love you. See soon." He closed the closet door, leaving her in the darkness of the closet, and the horrendous sounds of her father's life being ripped away from him, not going unnoticed by Penny's curiosity._

* * *

**First Person POV: Penny**

" My hat..." My bottom lip trembled." I need it. I can't go on without it. It was my Father's, I..." A sob tore from my throat, quickly recalling when I turned eleven, and I realized that my father wasn't with my mother on this earth somewhere, but with her beyond the earthly realm. _I'm not leaving this town until I find the hat._

" I know." Natsu whispered." We will get it back. I'm not going to let anyone leave this place until your hat is back. I promise." Natsu stroked my hair.

" I'm willing to stay until your hat is back." Lucy said, and I looked up to her. _Why is she willing to help me... _" I mean, even though we've had our differences, I would still like to set them aside and help." Lucy smiled.

" Same for me. We're all going to help you find get your hat back, because we know how important it is to you. Now, lets get a move on." I grinned widely, wiping away my tears for my companions. _You just can't get that kind of help from any other Guild, besides Fairy Tail!_

" Look, there's the forest." Lucy pointed to the tall trees, and the darkness inside of it." Man, the forest looks creepy. Out of all the places this guy could have lived, I can understand why he just happened to come face to face with the beaver."

" And there's the small yellow house. Lets hope the guy is inside." We walked up the steps, knocking on the metal gate-like door. After a moment, the door unlocked, and there stood a woman with nothing covering her bare body, but a tiny shirt. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw blood spew from Gray's nose, and Natsu coughed violently behind his scarf.

" Yes, is there anything you need?" The lady spoke, chewing on the cigarette that hung from her mouth.

" Um, is the owner of this home here...?" Lucy asked, frowning.

" Yes, he's here." The lady turned her back to us." Elmer, there's people here who wants to see you!" She called.

Footsteps were heard, and a short, elderly man came into view." Yes?"

" Um, we're from the Fairy Tail guild, and we would like to hear from you about this so called beaver that goes around here, sir." Lucy said.

" Oh, yes. You may come in, if you like." The man stepped aside, and we walked in. I shrunk away when I noticed his stare on me._  
_

" You can have a seat on the couches, and I can tell you what I know of the creature." Once we all got situated on the couches, he cleared his throat.

" So, the night I saw the creature was just about a year ago. I were walking home from the local market, when my market bag felt light. I realized that my food were gone from the bag, and I turned around, to see what the hell took my food. Until I saw these eyes. A golden pair of eyes staring at me in the darkness behind me, and I made my way to my house as fast as I can, but the thing all of a sudden came in front of me, and pounced on me, and thats when I saw it. It looked nothing like a beaver. More like a sort of chupacabra sort of thing."_  
_

" Um, whats a chupacabra?"

" Nothing you need to worry about." The man shook his head." Its just a sort of mythical dog. Anyways, besides that, it just had piercing golden eyes that gave shivers. It didn't attack me or anything, it just growled at me, and then ran off, but the thing was lightning fast! Thats what got me to the conclusion that it was the thing that is supposedly a beaver."

" Wow. So if you had to take a guess, where do you think this thing is, now?" Natsu asked.

" Well, since its in the middle of the day, its safe to say that the thing could be hiding right now. No one really sees in the daytime, so its a good chance that it doesn't like the sunlight." _Then what could it have been that took my hat?_

" Probably so. But Mister, around what time at night did this thing attack you?"

" It was early in the morning. Around 3 o clock in the morning."

Happy whimpered." Going after a creepy, fast thing that we don't even know what it is, at 3 o clock in the morning, I don't like the sound of that, guys!"

" Well, we're doing this wether we like it or not. The little shit has my hat, and we're doing this for Erza's sake." I said." Has anyone seen this thing bothering you?"

The man shook his head." No, no one has seen our quarrel, but I were quick to announce it to everyone."

We stood up." Thank you, thats all we need to know."

" Thank you, you four." The man thanked us.

" Hey, I'm here!" Happy shouted, and I pet his head.

" Come on guys. Lets go stay at that hotel where that other guy is." Gray announced.

* * *

" Woah, this place is huge!" Natsu exclaimed.

" It's so pretty, and shiny!" Lucy gasped.

" If its pretty and shiny, then nine times out of ten you probably wouldn't want to go pestering with everything." I said, unclipping my suspenders from my jeans, setting them on the bar counter of the kitchen." So, how are we going to do this? Who goes in which rooms?"

" Easy. Me and Gray, and you and Lucy." I set my lips in a tight line before nodding.

" I guess. I'm sleepy, so goodnight." As I started to turn, Gray stopped me.

" Wait Penny, we haven't even made the plan yet."

I groaned." But, I'm tired."

" It won't take long." I drooped my head, as he ranted on about the ' plan '.

" One of us has to stay to wake up the others at 2 in the morning."

" But, why 2?" I asked.

" So, we can try to locate the local market. The man said that the thing swiped his food, so if we were to get some food, and linger around the market, then we could attract it. I mean surely, we should be the only people out that early in the morning."

" Yeah, but the thing also swiped my _hat_, which is not food, in the _middle of day_! So there's no telling what it could do." I crossed my arms behind my back.

" I think we should just do the food thing. It doesn't hurt to take chances." Lucy said.

" Well fine, maybe we should do that."

" Alright, its settled then. I think Happy should be the one to wake us up." Natsu said, glancing at his exceed.

" Has it occurred to you, that I would like to sleep, too?" Happy huffed out.

" Aw, come on Happy! You can sleep when we wake up! Plus, when we get back to Magnolia, Natsu and I will catch fish for you!" I trailed off, persuading the exceed.

" Fine. I'm only doing it for the fish." He spoke, stubbornly.

" Good, now, lets everyone get some sleep. Goodnight." Gray said, and he turned walking towards the room at the left wing of the suite.

" Goodnight!" Lucy called going to the right wing.

I looked around, making sure that they were out hearing range, before going up to Natsu." Goodnight, I love you." I murmured, as he gripped my waist, pressing a brief kiss onto my lips, resting his head on my shoulder.

" I love you too. Now go get some sleep." He released me, before taking off after Gray, Happy following him. I smiled, before walking to the right wing of the hotel suite, obviously to the pair of golden eyes that stared intently at me through the open window of the suite.

* * *

**Omg... New record for updating time!**

**I had a lot of fun typing this chapter, especially since I don't have to type it from the episodes anymore. :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**If you like the anime Soul Eater, look out for my Death the Kid/OC ****Fan fiction.**

**If you're from my Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fan fiction, then just know that I didn't forget about it!**

**If you like action animes, then go watch Code Geass.**

**If you like High school, drama, really funny, suspense animes, then go watch Durarara! ( There is 3 ' ra 's in the name. )**

**And if you like sweets, then go eat some cake. Byeeee! :D**


End file.
